outlawstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Leilong
|image = |caption = |fullname = |alias = Shimi |age = Unknown |blood = |species = Terran |homeplanet = |hair = Black |eyes = Brown |height = |weight = |affiliation = Kei Pirate Guild Anten Seven (formerly) |profession = Assassin |business partner = |ship = |weapons = Light Shield Pistol Broad Sword |manga appearance = N/A |anime appearance = "The Seven Emerge" |na voice = Steve Bulen |jp voice = Yūsaku Yara}} , better known as " ", is an assassin aligned with the Kei Pirate Guild. He was a member of Hazanko's Anten Seven tasked with killing Gene Starwind. Biography After Hazanko announced to the whole of the Anten Seven that were given the mission to kill the outlaw, Gene Starwind, Leilong was the first to be sent out by Hazanko. Leilong headed for the Heifong System. Instead of confronting him directly, however, Leilong used his "pupil" and sent him to Starwind and Hawking. Once there, his student lured Gene out of his established business and challenged him to a proper duel. Later that same day, Leilong and Gene came face-to-face in a local bar where Gene proceeded to get drunk. Noting the outlaw's anxiety over the approaching duel, Leilong befriends Gene. When Gene is iniberated, he asked whether or not Leilong had ever been in a duel, Leilong admitted he was, but wasn't necessarily proud of the things he'd done. He paid respects to those that died at his hand and no choice to fight. Though Gene thinks little of Leilong's platitudes, Leilong reaffirms that his survival of the duels means his life means something to him. The two part ways and on the morning of the duel, Leilong observes Gene's duel with his pupil. When "Shimi" loses the duel to Gene, he blew himself up to avoid disgrace. The death of the pupil confirmed to Leilong that he was the only one capable of killing Gene, who demanded to know who he really was. After Leilong confirmed the name he introduced himself was his real name, Gene attacked him with multiple missiles. Using his light shield, Leilong defended himself against the attack and went after Gene. Though Gene used his caster gun and another missile against him, he was only able to damage his light shield. Using Gene's apparent disadvantage against him, Leilong uses jet propulsion to gain ground and knock Gene to the ground. As he goes for the killing blow, Gene draws his pistol and declare his victory, bragging that he could let Leilong live. However, Leilong disarms him and prepares to kill him, when Jim, Aisha, Melfina and Suzuka step in to act on a wounded Gene's behalf. Leilong attacks the Outlaw Star crew, defeating Aisha, Jim and Suzuka with ease. When Melfina is all that is left is Melfina to protect Gene, Leilong opts to fight Gene in a traditional duel using two guns. The two fire their guns. Leilong appears to have been fatally wounded by Gene's gunshot. As he lay dying, he warns Gene of the other Anten Seven members. In a show of their respects, they bury Leilong on the edge of a cliff. Shortly thereafter, Leilong recovers and climbs out from his grave. He lamented the time spent in the company of Gene and the others, contemplating to become a "wandering outlaw" himself before bidding Gene farewell. Characteristics Appearance Personality Leilong shows an aptitude for compassion that most of the other Anten Seven members appeared to lack. He mentioned to Gene in a bar that he'd seen his share of killing, took little joy in it, but could not say he didn't enjoy fighting. However, his demeanor around Gene suggested that he'd grown tired of his particular way of life. Abilities Shimi is a jack-of-all-trades duelist who carries around an immense backpack full of his choice weaponry. Proficient in all of his weapons, it is implied that he is the strongest of the Anten Seven in terms of strength and fighting skill. This claim is backed up by the fact that to date he's the only opponent to ever fight each member of the crew of the Outlaw Star and prevail. Additionally, despite the outward strength and skill of Aisha and Suzuka, Leilong is able to defeat both of them in single move attacks with required little effort on his part. Though it seemed Leilong was defeated by Gene in the end of their duel, in truth he merely faked his own death, heavily suggesting that if he'd wanted to he could've killed Gene and his crew whenever he wanted, all but cementing his status as the strongest of the Anten Seven and one of the strongest characters in the series. Gallery Screenshots Leilong.jpg Anten shimi.jpg Leilong Backpack.png Light Shield.jpg|Leilong's light shield is damaged Leilong's Grave.jpg Trivia *Leilong is the only member of the Anten Seven to survive his encounter with Gene Starwind. References Category:Anten Seven Members Category:Kei Pirate Guild Members Category:Outlaw Star Anime Category:Outlaw Star Character Category:Characters Category:Assassins